Where's Reno?
by Talliya
Summary: In which Rude gets a drink and Reno disappears. In which Cloud worries for Zack and Tifa and Rude worries for Reno. In which Reno gets his just deserts.
1. Chapter 1

_Another BS RP: *Cloud: Seraphim210 u/4248606/ , Rude ist Moi._

**Rude** "I'm all alone, there's no one here beside me~"4:09 AM

***Cloud** "You're not alone. Not anymore."1:24 PM

**Rude** hugs Cloud!1:30 PM

***Cloud** is squeezed. Cloud smiled.2:15 PM

**Rude**: "Aww, what a cute smile."2:19 PM

***Cloud** furrowed his eyebrows a bit and blushed slightly. "Thanks..."2:21 PM

**Rude** smiles slightly. "You're welcome."2:23 PM

***Cloud** smiled a little again. "Mhm." Cloud went around the counter and poured Rude and himself a drink.2:30 PM

**Rude**: "How have things been going?" Rude asked quietly.2:31 PM

***Cloud**: "Not too bad." The blonde slid the drink over to Rude.2:34 PM

**Rude**: Picking the glass up Rude took a sip, "That's good to hear."2:42 PM

***Cloud**: Cloud picked up his own, and took a testing sip-"Mh, well..." he brought the glass back down after sipping, "How about you?2:43 PM

**Rude**: "Not much going on really." Rude answered before taking another swallow.2:57 PM

***Cloud**: "Yeah." That was true. Nothing much was going on. Cloud couldn't help but notice that Reno wasn't here - it was too quiet. The blonde was glad, but he brought himself to ask anyhow-"Where's Reno?"3:18 PM

**Rude**: Rude looked up, "Hm?" Rude looks around himself as if seeing it for the first time. "That's a really good question. I have no idea." Rude blinked, "He was here a second ago, I coulda sworn..."3:20 PM

***Cloud**: The blonde suddenly grew worried - for Zack. And Tifa. They were still around...and...what if Reno..."He had better not be upstairs."3:34 PM

**Rude**: "...yeah, that could be bad. If we here Reno screaming I guess we'll know." Rude smirked and took another drink.3:37 PM

***Cloud** sighed and took another sip as well. "Why were you here again?"3:41 PM

**Rude**: Rude inhaled his drink, when he was finished choking on it he answered. "Um... well, no reason really. Just kinda bored..." Rude found the contents of his glass very interesting.3:43 PM

***Cloud**: Cloud sort of shrugged and finished the rest of his drink as he watched Rude choke from inhalation. "Take it easy." The blonde turned sideways, and debated on leaving him there at the bar or not.3:55 PM

**Rude**: "Yeah, I'll remember that." Rude said setting his now empty glass on the counter.4:01 PM

***Cloud** sighed.4:21 PM

**Rude** giggled. "You do that a lot."4:29 PM

***Cloud** looks at the other placidly and shrugs.4:37 PM

**Rude**: "Quiet as always huh?" Rude grinned and stood away from the counter. "Would you rather make sure Reno isn't messing with people? I can check outside for him."4:39 PM

***Cloud** nodded once, "Mh, sure..." He waited for the other to go check out front.4:40 PM

**Rude**: Rude walked out the front door leaving the quiet blond behind. "Reno? You out here?"4:41 PM

***Cloud**: Cloud left the bar and headed upstairs in search of Zack, Tifa, and Reno.4:46 PM

_I may eventually expand on this, I don't know yet._


	2. Chapter 2

_Installment number two of 'Where's Reno?' Aerith: OneWingedAngelsGirl , Zack: ForgottenHour u/2716603/ , Rude es Moi, *Cloud/Genesis/*Sephiroth: Seraphim210 u/4248606/ , *Reno: , Our BS is epic!_

**Aerith**: *shakes head*6:18 PM

**Zack** places his hand on Aerith's head and holds it still for a moment before forcing it to move up and down instead.6:18 PM

**Aerith** blinks and is forced to nod. Aerith huffs.6:20 PM

**Zack** wrinkles his nose at Aerith's adorable huff, "You love us!"6:22 PM

**Aerith** still huffs "Yes. Yes I do."6:22 PM

**Rude** "Yay!"6:24 PM

***Cloud** stares placidly. Cloud realizes he's sitting in the bathtub naked. Cloud wonders what's going on outside. Cloud gets out of the tub and dries self off. Cloud pulls on sweats and a tank. Cloud lazily walks out, damn hair and all. Cloud notices Aerith huffing and Zack puffing. Cloud sees a Wild Rude off to the side. Cloud raises an eyebrow in contemplation. Cloud shrugs and walks behind the bar counter.6:32 PM

**Aerith** "Shall we blow the house down?"6:32 PM

***Cloud** begins pouring himself some coke zero. Cloud eyes and ears perk up. "Burn what...Aerith?"6:32 PM

**Zack** facepalms at the fact Aerith goes to cute and he goes to sex straight away.,6:32 PM

**Aerith** would also be cool with smexytimes. Aerith: "I said blow not burn! You said Huff and puff, so I was like "And blow your house down?" "6:33 PM

***Cloud**: "I thought that...stop reading my mind, damn it..."6:34 PM

**Rude**: "But can you blow hard enough to do so?" Rude totally doesn't notice how bad that sounds.6:34 PM

***Cloud** realized the Lifestream gave her powers.6:34 PM

**Aerith** smirks.6:34 PM

**Zack** noticed. "All so sexual..."6:35 PM

***Cloud**: Cloud took a sip of his acidic coke, and narrowed his eyes in on Rude with a rather disturbed edge. "Rude...you're an idiot..." The blonde winced at Zack's words, and mentally face palmed.6:35 PM

**Rude** blinks, thinks about what he said and slowly turns red.6:35 PM

***Cloud** would have offered them drinks, but highly doubted they needed it.6:35 PM

**Aerith**: Aerith giggled and hid her own blush6:37 PM

***Cloud**: "Where's Tifa..." Cloud scanned the bar..and mumbled a subtle, little...somethin'.6:38 PM

**Rude**: "Don't know." Looks around...6:39 PM

***Cloud** wonders if Rude knows /anything/... "You still haven't even found Reno either.." he pointed out.6:41 PM

**Rude**: "Yeah, that's a problem." Goes back to look some more.6:41 PM

***Cloud** continued drinking his coke as he watched Rude leave... Cloud glanced at Zack and Aerith...and immediately began feeling like the third wheel.6:44 PM

**Zack** pulls Cloud into a hug, "Just get over here you".6:45 PM

***Cloud** winced out of nowhere, but figures everyone knows why. Cloud feels really awkward. Cloud just registered that Zack's hugging him. "You're gonna-" he paused in distraction, "You're gonna make me spill my drink-"6:46 PM

**Zack** rolls his eyes at how tense Cloud is. "Silly blondie."6:46 PM

***Cloud** pushed Zack away gently & carefully-and glanced at Aerith awkwardly. "...You guys want some drinks?" . . .6:47 PM

**Rude**: "Reeenoo! Where art thou fair Reno?" Rude hollared down the busy street.6:48 PM

**Tifa** sneaks into the room and gently embraces Cloud from behind, "I hear you were looking for me love?"6:49 PM

**Zack** looks at Aerith with a smile and then back at Cloud...and then back at Aerith with confusion and a small wave. "He must still be hungover." He laughed at Aerith.6:49 PM

**Aerith** is sad by Tifa leaving and goes over and tackles Zack6:50 PM

**Zack** is glad someone wants a hug and grips Aerith into a tight cuddle, lifting her partway off of the ground.6:51 PM

***Cloud** exhaled hesitantly at the surprising yet comforting feel of hands snaking around him from behind. "Y-Yeah...where were you?" The blonde turned around to face her, looking down at her fondly.6:52 PM

**Aerith** giggles and yips as Zack lifts her off the ground a little6:52 PM

**Tifa** "In the garden..." she smiled at Cloud, arms still gently around him, "...you always forget to look for me there..." she said with a giggle, scrunching her nose playfully at him.6:55 PM

**Rude** moves down the street reciting various Shakespeare lines replacing the names with 'Reno'.6:57 PM

**Zack** rubs his nose once against Aerith's and spins her around with him gently.6:58 PM

***Cloud** responded quietly, just enough for her to hear, "Next time I'll try to remember.." He smiled half-heartedly, and lay a peck on her forehead in reaction to her nose crinkle. Placing his coke on the counter behind him while she held him, he sighed lightly-bringing his eyes and breath back onto her. "Were you gardening?"6:59 PM

**Aerith** smiles softly and giggles nuzzling Zack's nose and is happily spun.7:00 PM

**Tifa** nodded, smiling brighter at his small kiss. "MmmHmm, I heard you might have a hangover and I was out of the herbs for my hangover cure..." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a little pouch with the powdered cure in it, "...so I made some more." she smiled, speaking only loud enough for the blonde to hear.7:03 PM

**Zack** clutches onto Aerith tightly and looks around, "I sense evil..."7:06 PM

***Reno** flashes his hands extravagantly with a wide grin, "Reno's here, yo!"7:06 PM

**Aerith** clings to Zack and nuzzles his chest7:08 PM

**Rude** sits down in an alleyway, "I can't believe Reno left me." Pouts moodily as people pass him by.7:08 PM

***Reno** realizes Rude isn't here and rolls his eyes while shaking his head, "Ruuuude...where /are/ you? What if they hurt me again for no reason..."7:10 PM

***Cloud** blinked at the little pouch, and felt completely content with Tifa's thoughtful actions. "You didn't have to...I'm alright, I promise." The blonde rubbed her arm warmly, trying his best to reassure her.7:11 PM

**Zack** pecks the top of Aerith's head and murmurs, "Stay away from Reno...he's an absolute creep." into her hair.7:16 PM

**Aerith** leans close to Zack and nods remembering when the bastard stepped on my flowers.7:17 PM

**Tifa** nods, "I know, but just in case...I know having a throbbing headache pretty much ruins my day." she giggled, humming happily and squeezing her arms back around him lightly. She consciously ignored Reno, enjoying the close moment with Cloud and hoping he would do the same.7:20 PM

**Rude**: Rude continues to sit there moodily until he remembers something that makes him facepalm. Switching on his ear piece, "Reno, where are you?"7:20 PM

**Zack** slowly pulls Aerith backwards with him, putting distance between the girl and the perverted turk.7:21 PM

**Aerith** smiles and leans on Zack deeply smiling brightly at the affection7:22 PM

***Reno** jumps at the sudden noise in his ear, glancing left and right before exhaling and pressing a finger to his ear, "Seventh Heaven...back to score a drink! Or just score..." He winked at nobody in particular.7:24 PM

***Cloud** winced affectionately at her constriction, and furrowed his eyebrows as soon as he realized that it was /Reno's/ voice he heard. Turning his head to lay eyes on him, he sighed lightly. "A lot of things can ruin a day, Teef..." Like Reno. Instead of inevitably getting involved, the blonde pulled himself away from the dark haired beauty before him. "I'm gonna lie down." He said, over his shoulder-as he brushed past Zack and Aerith like a gentle wind. Cloud entered the living room, and propped himself onto the sofa, draping his forearm over his eyes.7:25 PM

**Rude**: Rude shot up and booked it back to 7th Heaven, rushing through the door he tackled Reno, "Don't leave me like that! You could get hurt, by the good guys even!" Rude said affectionately from his position on Red's lap.7:27 PM

**Tifa** sighed a bit, yeah, that was inevitable. "Okay love..." she said as he left, rolling her eyes a bit. One of these days she hoped they could be in the same room together without risk of violence, especially since Reno happened to be a frequent customer. She practically jumped out of her skin at the sudden entrance of Rude, sighing a bit before hopping up to her usual spot on the counter.7:29 PM

**Zack** releases Aerith and follows the blond, "What's got your feathers so ruffled, chocobo?" He asked light-heartedly, sitting next to blond and draping his own weight heavily onto the other, not caring for any discomfort he caused.7:30 PM

***Reno** is crushed to the ground by the force of Rude's impact and pulls himself partway from the ground to rest on his elbows. "These tools? They couldn't keep me down for long! ...Unless it was a different kinda down, you know how much I love being kept down." The turk looks up to winx and pucker his lips at Tifa playfully.7:33 PM

**Rude**: Rude poked him in the forehead, "Focus Red, quit making eyes at people you know are taken and can kick your arse."7:35 PM

**Tifa** rolls her eyes at Reno, "You should listen to your partner there..." she muttered.7:39 PM

***Cloud** peered from under his forearm to peek at Zack briefly. "Nothing really." Ah, Zack - still always calling him a chocobo...Cloud's lips curved slightly, as if he just tasted something bile. The blonde sort of minded the weight, and let out a subtle groan. T_T7:41 PM

**Aerith** Aerith after being left by Zack sat on a nearby chair to watch what was going on.7:42 PM

***Reno** "How do you know I wouldn't enjoy getting beaten up, Rude? It's like you don't know me at all! And...I mean look at her, come on I'd enjoy it. A lot." He licked his top lip at Tifa, "And he might be my partner in a few ways, but I work well in teams, baby!"7:43 PM

**Rude** bounced hard on Reno's middle. "Keep it up and I'll start a betting pool for how fast you go unconscious." Rude warned.7:45 PM

**Zack** pressed his cheek against Cloud's, not understanding the need for personal space. "Don't be so glum, Cloudie. You Nibelheim kids..."7:48 PM

***Cloud** huffed involuntarily, unable to control the sounds Zack caused him to make as he shifted along atop him. "Zack," the blonde shut his eyes as his cheek was closed in on, "I'm /not/ a moogle toy." Cloud placed his hand just above Zack's navel and pushed.7:50 PM

**Tifa** "Reno...sometimes I swear you have a death wish, and if you keep it up I will oblidge." she glared at him, "Or if that's not enough for you, you should know that I'm good friends with the owners of the good bars in town and if you ever want to drink in any of them again...you'd best behave." she added, giving him a smug smile.7:51 PM

**Zack** groaned and moved backwards slightly, cocking an eyebrow at Cloud, "Right, right, Believe me I can tell, you're nowhere near as fun!" He jabbed at the blond's rib with a finger.7:55 PM

***Reno** shakes his head at Rude and enjoys the hard bouncing more than he should, "You should know I have too much stamina for passing out, you!" He looked back up at Tifa with a grin, "And that's fine sugar thighs, brothels are funner than bars anyway."7:56 PM

**Rude** facepalms and ducks his head into Reno's caller to stifle his laughter. "I... _really_ can't believe you sometimes."7:58 PM

**Tifa** sighed, "Then why is it you're here so often...or do you go there when you can't get a woman yourself and I kick you out...wait...that would be every night." Tifa thought she should be a bit surpirsed at the scene before her but after running a bar for about 8 years...not much was odd to her at this point.8:01 PM

**Rude** snorted at Tifa's spot on observations.8:02 PM

***Reno** let out a loud chuckle at the womans statement, "No baby, it's not even like that! I go there when I don't want any backchat, though I like coming here cos' you're such a little firecracker. And Rude...You only can't believe me, cos you can't handle me!"8:07 PM

**Rude** sat back up and looked down at Reno, "Sweetness, I 'handle' you just fine."8:09 PM

**Tifa** nodded "Backchat...like, go away, not interested, creep..." she listed, "...and does that make you the idiot that lights it and doesn't let go?" she tilted her head at him, quirking an eyebrow. She giggled a little at Rude's nickname for Reno...somehow, coming from him...it was just hilarious.8:10 PM

***Reno** tilted his head backwards to look more directly at the ceiling, "I handle /you/ better, and it all makes sense now...that's why you're always trying to taste me, you think I'm sweet." He grimaced with a teasing chuckle, "And why sexy, do I light you up? Cos trust me, I'd never let something as damn fine as you go..." Reno then caught sight of Aerith, "Hey girl, lookin a bit lonely there, how's bout a kiss then?"8:17 PM

**Rude**: "Hmmm, do you really now?" Rude sat back on Reno's legs again. "If Tseng heard you say something like that to Aerith he'd flay you alive. And you're probably lucky that Elena's not here either. Though... she could quite possibly only add to the growing disaster your mouth is making."8:21 PM

**Tifa** facepalmed, when the hell would he learn...oh...never. She glanced back at him when he adressed Aerith, "Nothing could be further from the truth...and don't even think about it Reno." she shot an intense glare in his direction.8:21 PM

**Aerith** arched her eye brow "Mmm. You really want to talk like that to -me-? I'm pretty sure Zack would kick you so hard you'd wind up in Costa Del Sol before you landed on the ground. " She leaned back and smiled very cutely, "Don't worry Tifa...I have a few ideas if he keeps talking..hm..or why give him the chance?" She flicked her finger and cast Silence on Reno.8:23 PM

***Reno** pouted slightly back at Rude, "Now would you really let that happen when I'm the only one who knows just how much you love it when I-" Reno's words stopped making any audible sound and he stared at Aerith, flustered.8:25 PM

**Rude** bit back a laugh, the look on Reno's face was priceless. "Nice. Now I don't have to find a way to shut you up." Rude grinned evilly down at his partner.8:26 PM

**Aerith** giggled and smiled brightly, then thought about what to cast again, now in a very devious mood.8:28 PM

***Reno** 's nose wrinkled in annoyance as he folded his arms over his chest, wanting to speak simply /because/ Rude would have to shut him up. He raised a brow at Aerith expectantly, wanting to be able to shout and complain and swear a bit while he was at it, she was sexy...but damn did she have a dark streak to her...where did he know her from again? Something about flowers...his shoes getting ruined?8:30 PM

**Rude** "Aww, such a cute pouty face Red." Rude grinned down at him.8:31 PM

**Tifa** smiled as she recognized the girl's casting, "Good call love." she giggled at Reno's reaction, "Maybe now Rude can enjoy a drink in peace...want anything?" she asked the bald man, glancing back to him.8:31 PM

**Aerith** looked up thoughtfully. "Hmmm Rude you may want to get off of him in a minute...when I count to three...one...two...thre e." She then cast Mini and Slow, followed by another dose of silence to make sure he was quiet. "Yes, I think Rude deserves a nice drink."8:31 PM

**Rude**: Getting up at Aerith's direction Rude moved over to the bar, "A Long Island Ice Tea sounds fantastic. Thanks Tifa." Smirking down at his diminutive friend over his shoulder Rude sat on a stool. "Nice Aerith, very nice."8:34 PM

**Tifa** hopped off the bar and went about making the complicated drink, mixing it just right so it would taste just like iced tea despite the ridiculous alchohol content, "Her ya go..." she said, leaning on the counter and watching the tiny Reno, "...yeah, if you though I was bad..." she quirked an eyebrow at the turk, speaking quietly.8:38 PM

**Rude**: "Thanks." Rude picked up the glass and let the cool liquid slide down his throat.8:40 PM

***Reno** shook his head over at Rude, glaring at the back of the mans head...and mentally crossing his name off of his list of bedroom buddies.8:42 PM

**Aerith** thinks for a moment and casts Esuna on Reno reversing all of her spells for a moment before casting Confuse, Silence and Float on the poor man.8:48 PM

**Zack** pulls himself off of Cloud, completely, as the blond doesn't seem to want the socialization for the moment. The ravenette decides to go and check on Aerith instead, walking out into the main bar, his eyes seeking her out but stopping on Reno instead with wide eyes and parted lips.8:50 PM

**Tifa** giggled a bit more, "Man, Cloud should really see this..." she mumbled, thinking of the man who had gone to rest. This sight might just make his day...8:50 PM

**Aerith** giggled then spotted Zack and blushed deeply coughing a little and looking up at Reno, "Oh no...poor guy...I wonder what happened..."8:51 PM

**Rude**: At Aerith's innocent remark Rude spewed his drink across the bar, thankfully not all over Tifa, he didn't particularly want his butt kicked today. Turning he simply gaped at Aerith.8:52 PM

***Cloud** coughed lightly as soon as his ribs were jabbed at, and was about to rebuttle when Zack suddenly got up and off him. Sitting up against the sofa, he sighed to himself, and realized he left his coke on the counter back at the bar. The ruckus he heard however...deeply warded him away. So he decided...that he'd head on out for an early delivery. Realizing that he needed to get his cell from the upstairs master bedroom, Cloud made his way to the staircase-not turning his head once to look at the...chaos. Hopefully no one would notice him. The blonde neared the steps.8:53 PM

**Tifa**: "Oh Zack, don't worry about him, trust me, he deserved it..." she covered for Aerith, smiling at the shocked man.8:54 PM

**Rude**: Rude started coughing, apparently laughing and liquid didn't get along very well. "Got a rag Tif? I'll clean up my mess." Rude choked out when he could breath again.8:55 PM

**Zack** 's enhanced SOLDIER hearing picked up Tifa's comment and he couldn't help but smile to himself, Zack then shook his head with a much more evident smile as he listened to Aerith, "Karma, I bet." His smile faded as he saw Rude's actions in his peripherals. Tifa's words seemed to reinforce his own thoughts. Of course he did.8:55 PM

**Tifa** nodded to Rude, picking up a rag and handing it to him. She spotted Cloud at the bottom of the stairs...he seemed to be avoiding looking, probably assuming it was bad. She went over to him, "Cloud...take a look into the bar, trust me..." she smiled brightly at him, giggling a little.8:57 PM

**Rude** took the rag and mopped up his mess on the counter then turned to face is floating friend. "That... I need to tell Tseng about this. Too funny." Rude pulled out his PHS and started texting Tseng.9:00 PM

**Aerith** giggled softly and shrugged, "Maybe."9:01 PM

***Cloud** heard Tifa's voice, and refrained from turning to look at her. "...No thanks. Gotta get my cell. Going out." The blonde shuffled upstairs without stopping once, and went straight to the master bedroom to snoop around for his phone. Now where'd he leave it again?9:03 PM

**Tifa** sighed, "Okay...where to?" she said, realizing he probably didn't hear her she turned back around and went back behind the bar, leaning against and amusing herself watching Reno float around the bar.9:08 PM

**Rude**: Finishing up his text with a photo of Reno floating around the bar Rude hit send. "That should make the Boss-man's day."9:13 PM

***Cloud**: The blonde found his cell, it was sitting on the nightstand in plain view. Much easier than he thought. Cloud flipped it open-checked for messages...Of course there were messages. There always were. The blonde turned around, exiting the bedroom. He made his way downstairs, attention still on his cell and all...9:13 PM

**Genesis** ruffled his hand through his hair as he stalked the streets of Edge. Almost to Tifa's-he flew most of the way, and decided he'd let his red velvet Lexus bask in his lot for the day. Pulling Sephiroth along, he rambled, "Come on Sephiroth, aren't you excited at all? We haven't seen them in TWO WHOLE days! And Tifa, that poor girl-she probably misses me to death. No one can live without me." The auburn turned to glance at the silverette, "Because I'm so fabulous."9:20 PM

***Sephiroth** sighed a bit irritatedly as Genesis continued tugging him along. As soon as the auburn turned to face him, and make his latter statement-he replied flatly, "Yes, you are quite the exquisite creature, Genesis..." He nearly rolled his eyes...9:22 PM

**Genesis**: "I know darling, I know~ Now save the praise for when," he turned his head to see that they were right in front of the bar, "We're here!" n_n. Genesis opened the front door, bursting inside the vicinity with a lavish smile and seductive tilt of the eyebrow. And with Sephiroth still in hand.9:29 PM

**Aerith**: Aerith smiled brightly and waved at Genesis. "Hey there! Look what I did to Reno!" She pointed up to the silent blind confused floating man.9:30 PM

***Sephiroth** ripped his arm from Genesis in one swift move, he'd let him have his way for enough time now..."You never change.." he muttered, under the auburn's words as he folded his arms over his chest.9:30 PM

**Rude**: "Just in time for all the fun." Rude waved to the two SOLDIER who walked in the door.9:30 PM

**Genesis**: Genesis followed Aerith's point, and parted his lips in reaction..."Ha...ha... HAHAHA!" He advanced forward, straight towards Aerith-sliding his arm about her waist, "You've done well-my pretty kitty. Now, where's Tifa-Tifa!" Genesis grinned at her, ignoring Rude accidentally.9:31 PM

**Aerith**: She giggled and leaned into Genesis smiling brightly.9:32 PM

**Rude**: Rude rolled his eyes, of course Gen was only here for the ladies.9:32 PM

***Sephiroth**: Sephiroth approached the bar counter as well, to see Rude, Zack, Aerith, and Tifa. No Cloud? The silverette huffed slightly, wondering. "Tifa," he greeted-seeing her the best choice of person to currently address.9:32 PM

**Tifa** looked over to the familiar voice, "Gen! I was wondering when you'd show your face, it's been almost two days..." she giggled at her best friend, standing behind the bar. She glanced To Seph, "Seph." she replied, smiling at him.9:33 PM

**Genesis** nodded, "I know! We have to go shopping today, remember?!" The auburn subconciously twirled Aerith about, taking a wiff of her beautiful bow in the process. "Ah, the fresh, sweet, sweet scent of lavender!"9:35 PM

***Cloud**: Stepping off the staircase, the blonde immediately came across a striking pair: Sephiroth and Genesis. And a floating Reno...what the..."Mh.." he nearly gulped. Approaching the counter, Cloud flipped his phone shut. "Teef..." he called lightly, trying to tell her he was off...9:37 PM

**Rude** raised a brow at Tifa across the counter. 'Maybe I should have called Elena...'9:37 PM

**Tifa** looked back to Gen, "Shopping...today?" she sighed a bit, "I completely forgot..." she mumbled, looking down a bit. "Hmm?" she hummed, hearing Cloud's voice utter her name, she went over closer to him, smiling softly.9:39 PM

**Aerith** blushed deeply and laughed as she was spun around. "Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!"9:40 PM

**Genesis** pecked Aerith's head, after she was completely spun about. "Ah well, we can always do it later...!" The auburn's eyes followed Tifa to meet Cloud. "Blondie! What were you doing up there all alone? Has someone not been satisfying your needs?" He winked, lightheartedly, his hand now holding Aerith's gently.9:43 PM

**Rude** choked on his 'tea' again.9:44 PM

***Cloud**: Cloud felt tormented, and felt a slight blush come on as he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "I was getting my cell." The blonde then turned to glance at Tifa, "I'm headin' out now, I'll keep you posted. If things get out of hand, kick them out. Call me if you need help." Of course, he was referring to the rowdy crowds and Reno.9:48 PM

**Tifa** blushed and sent a light glare at Gen before looking back to Cloud. "Okay, I will..." she leaned over the counter and kissed his cheek, "Be safe Love." she whispered in his ear, leaning back and giving him a loving smile.9:51 PM

***Cloud**: Cloud nodded back at Tifa, and narrowed his eyes in on Zack, wondering if he was alright. It worried him deeply-just the simple thought of disappointing him earlier. He waved at them all, (Zack, Aerith, and Rude) -not wanting to interrupt the current conversations going on. The blonde began walking towards the living room.9:56 PM

**Genesis** noticing Tifa's glare, Genesis smirked-"Don't ride that bike /too/ hard!" He waved, noticing the blonde punch the doorframe after the remark. Chuckling a bit to himself-Genesis returned his attention to Tifa and Aerith. Ladiess. "So, Tifa, drink?"9:57 PM

**Aerith** smiled and held onto Genesis' hand holding it tight and walking with him to the bar to get a drink from the lovely barkeep.9:58 PM

***Sephiroth** stood beside Rude, listening in on the conversation quietly. Genesis...was sometimes an idiot when he was hyper. Before they had come to the bar, Angeal had given him the sweetest of sweets-as usual...Sephiroth shook his head, wondering how it was possible for Genesis to be so slim still. Angeal probably sparred with him quite a bit, when he himself wasn't around to. "Rude...Why did Aerith cast on Reno?" He asked calmly.10:00 PM

**Tifa** sighed lightly, "You don't have to tease him so much Gen...and yeah, your usual I'm guessing." she asked her friend, unable to stay peeved at him for long. "Aerith, what's you like?"10:01 PM

**Rude** turned to Sephiroth, "He was hitting on Tifa and Aerith, he wasn't going to quit either." Rude chuckled looking at his partner.10:02 PM

**Aerith** "Hmm...I think I'd like a margarita, on the rocks with sugar on the rim instead of salt." She said with a bright smile.10:03 PM

***Cloud**: Cloud, in a bittersweet mood-left the bar on Fenrir.10:04 PM

**Genesis** shrugged. "Oh come on Teef, you know how anti-social he is. He needs to wake up and smell the..." he glanced at Aerith, "sexy Lavender breeze." The auburn smiled, elbowing Zack in the side gently. "Mmmmh, the herbal tea...I want it..." He yawned, honing his eyes back in on Tifa, "In all seriousness, he needs to stop."10:06 PM

***Sephiroth**: "Figures. How long has he been like that? It's highly unattractive."10:07 PM***Sephiroth**: "And Genesis-Cloud's a complicated male. You already know that."10:08 PM

**Rude**: "Um, a while?" Rude honestly had no idea. "That's not bad for him is it Aerith?"10:10 PM

**Aerith** shrugs, "Maybe. he'll be fine after a while. Though..." She quickly cast Esuna on him, making him plummet onto the couch, then quickly cast a double cast of sleep. "There. Now he'll be fine."10:11 PM

**Rude** smiled at the Cetra, "Thanks Aerith."10:12 PM

_May do more with this, I don't know yet..._


End file.
